<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even the Brightest Stars Fall by WolfiesFanworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102674">Even the Brightest Stars Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfiesFanworks/pseuds/WolfiesFanworks'>WolfiesFanworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfiesFanworks/pseuds/WolfiesFanworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With love filling his heart Raphael voluntarily threw himself off of the sanctified clouds of Heaven into the boiling below. There was no turning back now as he felt the heat begin to sear through his skin, making it hard and black. The pain was something else entirely; it was white hot and blinding. It made him forget his place in heaven, slowly the memories started to dissolve like cigarette burns on film. The edges turned orange and creeped towards the center leaving only blackness and suffering. His holiness was being burned out of him, Her love becoming flames within his form. To everyone’s surprise, even his own truth be told, something remained. It was still a spark, an ember left from Heaven. The one thing they could not take from him. If loving Aziraphale meant he’d fall, well then he would willing do it all over again, for eternity even.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Good Omens Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cloud Collapse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so this is my first time ever doing this. I have become the nerd I was always meant to be and am truly embodying that. At some point I plan on adding some art work to this and a spin off comic, but for now enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 0: Cloud Collapse</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       The Earth had been only just been created and Crawley was selected to become the ambassador of Hell. “What an honor,” He thought, “work for the next 6,000 years. Why not? Sounds oh so exhilarating.” There wasn’t much of a briefing, just get out there and make some trouble. “Perfect.” At the time the humans only had one true rule to follow. “Ye shall not eat of the fruit tree, neither shall ye touch it, lest ye die.” “How sanctimonious. They won’t die.” There it was, the first temptation of the world. This was the start of something, something that would fundamentally change everything ever to be written about Great Plans and prophecies. It was here on the garden wall of Eden under the wing of an angel he had only just met. They had only just met…right? Confusion and anxiety enveloped his being, but there was also a comfort in it. It was almost familiar somehow. This closeness felt right and assured, but why, and why couldn’t he remember. He didn’t remember much of being an angel, of his fall, just that it happened really. Could he have met this angel then? This angel Aziraphale…He’d need to get to the bottom of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fragmented Clumps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter shows mostly what is going on in the cold opening of episode 3, with a bit more added in. It is the foundation for the rest of the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Fragmented Clumps</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       After their introduction in Eden, Crawley and Aziraphale went separate ways. They would occasionally see one another, but it wasn’t until 41 A.D. in Rome that Crawley, now Crowley, felt a shift in their relationship. He had gone into a bar, feeling rather down on himself. He hadn’t thought about his memories being gone before the Earth, but now it was something he could only push away for so long. He had known that his actions did not befit that of a demon. His temptations ran more towards annoyances than actual evil or destruction. He had even taken it upon himself to show Jesus, the son of God, around the world with no other reason than he just wanted to. This job was certainly not what he was expecting. Just as his thoughts truly began to darken, a familiar face shows up; being chippier than ever he might add.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            “Crawley-Crowley!” <em>Well at least he got the name right…on the second try.</em> “Still a demon then?” <em>Wow, why did that make him so angry? </em>“Still a demon, what else would I be? An aardvark?!”  Aziraphale seemed unfazed by the slight annoyance and aggression Crowley threw at him, and instead decided to toast with excitement in his voice, “Salutaria!” They were making small talk after this, but Crowley was sinking back into his thoughts when, “Oh well let me tempt you-” Did that ever rip him away from his thoughts; an angel asking to tempt him. <em>Who is this guy? He isn’t like any other angel…he isn’t like anyone. </em>“-er, I guess that’s your job.”, Aziraphale said with embarrassment, and Crowley just looked at him in astonishment. <em>Oh…that’s new…I think. </em>His heart fluttered, but only slightly. Who’s to say it wasn’t this shitty alcohol that was supposedly drinkable.</p>
<p>            Somewhere between 537 A.D. and 1601, Crowley couldn’t quite remember now, they came up with an “Arrangement”. They would occasionally do each other’s jobs, lend a hand when needed, but that was about as far as it really went. They were close, but not friends, never friends. Crowley knew that. <em>Didn’t he? </em>When the incident in 1793 in Paris came and went, he only had more questions, but that’s what got him into this situation in the first place. Questions. It was always questions; why couldn’t he just accept the way things were. Why did he have to know the reasons? When these thousands upon thousands of questions when unanswered, time and time again, Crowley figured he needed a way out. <em>Not for him of course! </em>At least that’s what he told himself. <em>It’s just insurance, a safety net to fal- a backup plan. </em>There was only one person in existence that he could ask for help, but he would have to be careful. This wasn’t exactly a safe situation. He had to trust an angel, but that wasn’t what scared him. What scared him was the fact that it didn’t seem to bother him that he had to trust Aziraphale, to have faith in him, and their agreement.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            St. James’ Park, London, 1862, <em>just another old meeting. A business meeting, yeah…</em> This wasn’t going to be easy, for either of them, and Crowley knew this. He had to be careful how he framed this of course. Aziraphale had already voiced his concerns for Crowley and his relationship to Hell. Crowley chalked that up as not wanting to lose the freedom of their arrangement and nothing more. Crowley stood stiffly an odd contrast to his usually relaxed form. He was absent mindedly gazing into the pond, pondering about ducks and waiting for Aziraphale to arrive. He had no idea how this would play out.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            Aziraphale arrived, happiness radiating from his being, and immediately began feeding the ducks, as Crowley began, “We have a lot in common you and me.” “Oh I don’t know. We may have both started out as Angels but you are fallen.”, Aziraphale rebutted. At the mention of his fall something his Crowley, but he quickly recovered with, “I didn’t REALLY fall...just sauntered vaguely downwards.” He needed insurance, not for his memories, that’s why he was here, “<em>Get it!”</em>, he thought. He handed Aziraphale a paper with the words holy water in plain letters written on it. Instantly Aziraphale went into his defensive role, “Out of the question! It would destroy you. I’m not bringing you a suicide pill Crowley!” <em>He figured that out fast, but that was only a last ditch effort! </em>“That’s not what I want it for, just insurance.” “I’m not an idiot Crowley. Do you know what they’d do if they knew I had been fraternizing?” <em>Of all things that’s what he’s going to call this. Fraternizing?! It was probably the best way to describe their…whatever it was, but that word made it feel so dirty. </em>With a low grumple through gritted teeth, Crowley lowered his head finally turning to Aziraphale, “Fraternizing!” “Oh whatever you wish to call it!” The rest of that conversation was a blur, but he wouldn’t see or hear from Aziraphale for almost 80 years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Anthony J. Crowley to the rescue…again. This was beginning to be a trend; this angel is so naïve. He is only driven, by his feelings and  well Heaven from time to time, nothing more. Here he was on the edge of being discorporated by a few idiot Nazi spies, that had easily tricked him. Outside of the church doors, Crowley prepared himself for the pain that was to come from him stepping onto consecrated ground. “It’s only been 80 years”, He sighed letting his shoulders drop, “He’ll have to forgive me after this.” The pain was a bit worse than he expected. He knew it would hurt, but damn. It was going to hurt to even stand for the next couple of weeks. “What are you doing here?!” <em>What a way to greet the person who’s saving you. </em>“Stopping you from getting into trouble.” “Ah Mr. Anthony J. Crowley. Your fame precedes you.”, one of the Nazi men interjected. Aziraphale promptly, “Anthony?” “You don’t like it?”, Crowley replied stopping his jumping around for only a second. “No, no I didn’t say that. I’ll get used to it.” Now unlike any true demon would do, he gave these despicable a chance to run. To his credit, even if they did the bomb would have still gotten them, but it was the thought that mattered. “If a bomb does fall here in the next 30 seconds, it would take REAL miracle for me and my friend to survive it.” “A real miracle?” Aziraphale asked pointedly, knowing exactly what he meant. With that they all looked to the ceiling as the sound of the bomb falling became louder. It was here, in this moment that Crowley looked up towards Aziraphale and noticed the booked piled behind him, and without a single thought more, he stopped time. He moved from his position over to the books, piled them in the bag the taller, thinner Nazi was holding. He stepped back, into his previous position about to snap his fingers, when he looked over to Aziraphale. There was the slightest angelic glow beginning to form around his body, as he was preparing the miracle that Crowley knew would save them both. Crowley tilted his head in fondness and a small smile. <em>Oh yeah this will defiantly do it. </em>He made it so that time would remained stopped in the area around the books for just after the bomb hit. <em>This would get him his friend back.</em> What he didn’t expect was the effect it would have on Aziraphale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Protostar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's about the rescue in the Blitz and how Aziraphale took it, and then how their next meeting went.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is such a short chapter guys, but more to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Protostar</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Oh no I forgot all about the books! Oh they’ll all be blown to bits!” Crowley walked over through the rubble to the saved books and handed them over, nonchalantly walking away as he did so, “Lift home?” Something changed in Aziraphale and it hit him like a two-ton train. He had been reprimanded for so called frivolous miracles in the past, and he knew he might get questions about this one. The thing is, he saved a demon willingly, a demon who had willingly saved him as well. He wouldn’t really have questioned it, but saving the books, well that was something else entirely. Feelings and questions raced through his mind. He slowly walked over to Crowley’s car, still in a daze.</p>
<p>            These bombs had destroyed so much of London that night, but somehow Aziraphale knew his shop would be fine. That wasn’t his biggest concern right now, believe it or not. No right now, he was thinking about Crowley. It seemed as though Crowley also had some things on his mind, as he wasn’t being his usual chatty self. Aziraphale was grateful for that at first, but after a while the air seemed to fill with unspoken words and apprehension. Before he realized it, they were in front of his shop. Crowley was looking over at him with one arm draped over the wheel and the other resting on the car seat in the space between them. “You alright Angel?” Aziraphale stammered, “Oh yes! Pardon me, I was a little lost.” Crowley furrowed his brow, but decided not to push it. “Well here ya are. Your bookshop should be perfectly safe.” “And how do you know that?” “Uh, just call it demon’s intuition.” “Mmmm.” Aziraphale opened the door, but as he stepped out he looked back in, “Thank you Crowley, truly, or should I say thank you Anthony?” “Urgh, shut it…See you around?” Crowley didn’t intend on it being a question, but unfortunately it came out as such. <em>How pitiful.</em> “Sure. Of course.” Aziraphale replied as he began to walk across the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Unfortunately, they didn’t see one another for a while. That was partly due to Aziraphale and his feelings from that night so long ago now at the Blitz. “This is ridiculous!”, he scolded to himself, “You have to stop this. You can’t do this.” Aziraphale was trying to rationalize what exactly he was feeling as he padded around the shop for the next few days. He decided to take a couple of days off to figure out his thoughts. He didn’t leave the bookshop much though. Here he felt safe to feel. Now it was what he was feeling that was concerning. He knew that at his core he was a being of love. It wouldn’t be farfetched to think that his love could have no true bounds…even for a demon. Don’t get him wrong, he liked Crowley, and over the past few centuries they had become closer than any angel or demon should. In all of the times he’s thought about it, he just pushed those emotions away. We would rationalize that Crowley would only do nice things on the count of their arrangement. There would be no other reason to, but now after London…after the books, he realized this was true kindness. Not only did Crowley save his books, something he knew was very special to Aziraphale, but without question he put his very life into his hands. Again at the time it didn’t seem odd, but Aziraphale was now questioning everything. The first being, “Did Crowley feel the same way?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. T-Tauri Phase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The church robbery, the thermos, and them damn feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just need to shout out to my best friend Molly for being the best beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: T-Tauri Phase</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Another 20 or so years passed, with neither Crowley nor Aziraphale seeing or speaking to the other. In those 20 years, Crowley had come to terms with the fact that his memories of Heaven wouldn’t come back and was worried about a different problem. Aziraphale was important to him. He had come to accept that now, but that was the extent of it. He did not want to push his luck with him. He didn’t want to ask for anymore favors, so for his own sake he decided to rob a church. He needed that holy water, more than ever now in fact. If this…C<em>rush; just say it. It’s a crush.</em> If these feelings for an angel didn’t go away, if existing put Aziraphale’s life in danger…He needed the insurance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            He had it all set up, all of his ducks in a row. After the meeting though, he still didn’t feel great. This was just the way things were now. He hadn’t spoken to Aziraphale, let alone see him in 2 decades. This feeling of being trapped not having answers and now this, was beginning to be too much. With all of these thoughts and emotions he walked back to his car, prepared to drive home and wait until tomorrow’s job, but when he got in he wasn’t alone. “What are you doing here?” Aziraphale sat stiffly in the seat beside him and he was radiating anxiety, “I needed a word with you. I work in Soho and I hear things. I hear you’re setting up a caper to rob a church.” <em>Of course he would find out. It wasn’t as if I was being quiet about it…maybe I wanted him to. Maybe this is what would bring him back to me. </em>“It’s too dangerous Crowley. Holy water won’t just kill you; it will destroy you completely.”, Aziraphale said with a sigh trying to put all of his concern and caring into those words. He didn’t want Crowley to do this, not because he would get in trouble if heaven found out, but he knew Crowley. Centuries of knowing a person will do that. Maybe he didn’t know him as well as he wanted to, but one thing he did know is that Crowley was impulsive. If he was feeling trapped by Hell and their friendship; Aziraphale knew he’d look for a way out, by any means necessary. “You told me what you think. One Hundred and five years ago.” “And I haven’t changed my mind…but I can’t have you risking your life.” There it was. Aziraphale was hoping that Crowley could read between the lines. He was putting all of his emotions into this. For most people this would be a confession. Aziraphale was hoping that Crowley could feel it, the love he was putting in every word, and now the trust he was giving him as Aziraphale pulled out a tartan patterned thermos. Aziraphale had known what he did when he miracle up this thermos. He wanted Crowley to think of him, every time he saw it. He wanted Crowley to think about this moment, and the love he was putting forth.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            Crowley didn’t know how to take this. So many thoughts and emotions rushed through him at once. One of the first being, <em>Aziraphale! You’re here! I’ve missed you,</em> and it was like everything changed in an instant. Things were all starting to fall together and make sense. Before he knew what he was doing he was saying, “Can I drop you anywhere? I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” The pleading in his voice did not go unnoticed, but this was already a lot to Aziraphale and he was starting to feel the strain of it all. “You go to fast for me Crowley.” That statement hit him to his core. <em>Was I tempting him? Will he fall because of me? If he does fall…will he remember me?</em> That was even worse. He was thinking about himself, <em>typical</em>. But it was the last thing he thought, before speeding home that really got him. It was those pieces of memories and feelings finally settling. <em>All of this feels familiar, because it is. This has happened before. Even if I can’t remember truly. I know that. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After giving Crowley the thermos, Aziraphale has an unexpected meeting with Gabriel. He decides to use this to his advantage, or so he thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the last one was so short, now we are really going off on our own. Enjoy! P.S. I forgot to add that there is slight hints of suicide in the first paragraph, but it's not descriptive or graphic in anyway.  If you truly need to, you can skip it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Sequence</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Crowley burst into his flat, the intensity of emotions fueling him with rage. With the sudden realization that Heaven, God rather, took away not only his memories, but Aziraphale’s as well sent him into a tail spin. He needed answers and he needed them NOW. He threw off his jacket, slammed the thermos on his desk and screamed, “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?” He began to rip paintings off of the wall, throw things off of their surfaces, he didn’t care anymore. He was losing all sense of himself with only anger and pain being the replacement. When he reached his desk, he threw almost everything off. The thermos caught his attention and he grabbed it with both hands breathing wildly. As he was staring down at it he felt a bit of wetness leave his cheek. He had begun to cry and it broke him. Crowley sank into a heap onto the floor still clutching the thermos. His shoulders began to tremble violently as his sobs tore through him, and he sat there for a very long time, before he whimpered out, “You are supposed to be a being of love. Was I so wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>            Aziraphale, to his credit was fairing a bit better after coming to accept his feelings for Crowley. He was afraid of Heaven to find out of course, but he was still more concerned with how Hell would treat Crowley if they knew. As if on cue, Aziraphale sensed another presence as he was now standing in the middle of his fairly new book shop, worrying with his fingers. He hoped it was Crowley, maybe to give the holy water back, but as he turned he found Gabriel. Wishful thinking, he supposed, was a bit much. “Gabriel. Hello, how do you do?”, He stammered out. “Aziraphale, it’s been a while. I’ve come to check in on things around here on Earth.” “Oh, is something amiss?” Aziraphale tried to stay calm and began to question as to whether anyone had seen him with Crowley and reported back. “No no, I came to check on you.” Aziraphale gulped, and Gabriel continued as he began to walk the room speaking to the space rather than directly to him. When Aziraphale thinks back on it, it was rather predatory. “Your memos to head office haven’t been as…detailed. Your notes on the opposition have also been spars. Tell me, is there a reason for this?” Aziraphale straightened his back after he realized this was basically a formality. He knew he had been a bit lazy with his memos and to be honest he hadn’t checked in much lately. He figured Crowley was right and that they only cared if their jobs were getting done and nothing more. The question about the opposition was a bit odd, but Aziraphale figured he could talk his way out. “Gabriel, do forgive me. I have gotten so wrapped up in life here, trying to keep up appearances and what not. You know how it is.” Gabriel turned to look at him from across the room as he cocked an eyebrow, “Yes of course, but do not forget your duties Aziraphale. You are to Heaven.” “Right. It won’t happen again Gabriel.” With that Gabriel perked up and smiled, “Well good then. I’m glad to see that everything is in order down here and I look forward to seeing your next memo.” He was about to leave when Aziraphale spoke up again, “Er-excuse me I’m sorry I have a rather odd question.”</p><p>           </p><p>            No matter how uncomfortable he was, he figured his best chance to have some answers to his questions were just to ask. “I have a question about demons.” Exasperated Gabriel replied, “Okay. Ask then.” “Demons used to be angels right? I mean this is what we are told, but I wonder why don’t we remember them? Was there a particular reason as to why they-” Gabriel was in front of him instantly, cutting him off, “It is those kinds of questions that stray us from the Lord and our duty.” Aziraphale was feeling quite small at this point as it seemed he was looking up to a towering Gabriel. He fumbled, “I-I am sorry Gabriel I was just curious is all. I did not mean anything by it.” Gabriel seemed to soften at this, remembering that Aziraphale can be a bit aloof at times. “Aziraphale, they rebelled against God and that’s all that needs to be said.” He paused for a moment, “But if you must know, it was the Almighty’s idea. In order to fulfill the Great Plan, She thought it best we do not remember them or what they did. She thought it would be too painful, so when She cast them down and ripped them of their holiness and Her love, She took their memories of Heaven and ours of their time there as well.” Aziraphale looked down, moving his eyes as he thought out loud, “Is there any way to get them back?” “No Aziraphale.”, Gabriel said pointedly, “This is God’s plan. She did not want us or them to have those memories. Do not look into this further. Do I make myself clear?” Avoiding too much eye contact Aziraphale nodded, “Yes Gabriel, of course.” And with that, He was gone and Aziraphale could breathe.</p><p> </p><p>            Aziraphale of course would never out right not do what he was told, but if his inklings became too strong, well who was he to say no to knowledge. He could hear Crowley’s voice in his head, “It’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission after all”. The thought of Crowley made his chest warm and he put a hand to his heart. He inhaled a deep breath and tried to relish in this comforting moment. He needed to do research and if Heaven wasn’t going to help him, maybe human books and methods would help instead. Humans were made in God’s image and angels weren’t that much different, which meant neither were demons. He decided to get to work. He began calling around to different book shops all over trying to get his hands on the most accurate books on the brain and memory. Aziraphale was determined now. What Heaven had done wasn’t right and he needed to know something and while he couldn’t quite place what that something was, he’d be damned if he weren’t going to find out.</p><p> </p><p>            When Gabriel returned to Heaven that day he decided to have a small meeting with the archangel Michael, Uriel, and Sandalphon. Aziraphale’s questions were disturbing to say the least. “I have gathered you all here, because I am concerned for the Principality Aziraphale.” The rest of the group seemed to all look at one another then back to Gabriel as he continued, “He was asking some rather unsettling questions in regards to the fall of demons to Hell and our memories of them as angels.” At that everyone sat up a little straighter listening intently as Michael chimed in, “That is odd.” Uriel and Sandalphon agreed. Uriel asked, “What were his intentions asking these sorts of questions?” “Maybe he has been down there too long.” Sandalphon added. Gabriel who was now pacing in the room threw up his hands with irritation, “I don’t know. His memos haven’t been up to par in hundreds of years now; then this? I want to know what’s going on down there.” Michael almost cutting him off, “Well I know of some ways of course. If that’s what you want that is.” Gabriel looked up meeting Michael’s eyes that were full of concealed excitement, “I don’t care, just find out what is going on down there. Something doesn’t feel right.” “Of course Gabriel. I would be delighted.”, Michael said in a forbidding tone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Expansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Night of the almost apocalypse, there was a little time jump.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! yeah so I made a little time jump early in this chapter, because I figure we all watched the show and know whats going on. I hope it flows well after that and I understand it's a little abrupt, but I couldn't think of another way to do it. Here's to hoping you enjoy it, and are ready for the angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Expansion</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            It was years before Aziraphale could get a hold of Crowley and he was terribly worried. He had waited a few months before getting truly concerned, but he was from the moment Crowley didn’t answer his phone calls. He would leave him messages to ask him for a favor for their arrangement, but slowly they started morphing into wanting to just see him. He would ask him if he wanted to get dinner at this new restaurant down the road, or for a walk in park, but he never got a response. Until the night he found out about the impending apocalypse. Crowley had been so formal over the phone. Aziraphale hadn’t known how to take it, but pushed through as they had more pressing matters at hand now. His research had become extensive and expansive, so much so that he had a room built in the back of his shop to hold all of the books he had gathered. As time went on there would be revisions of older knowledge and new things would be found out about memory and the brain. Everything was a theory and nothing completely solid, but he figured it was better than nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley had decided he had been tempting Aziraphale and to save him from himself he really got into his work. He had been doing his tempting with such expediency and thoroughness hell sent him multiple commendations. It meant nothing to him, he was just trying to stay as far from Soho as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Aziraphale in anyway and if it meant staying away from him, well then it would just have to be that way. This by no means meant that Crowley did not often think of Aziraphale. He would regularly go to restaurants and order a little dessert and some coffee. He only ever drank the coffee. He had just wanted to be somewhere he knew Aziraphale would enjoy and in some weird way he felt connected to him in those moments. Being away for so long had not taken such a toll on him before, but the realization that he had feelings for Aziraphale and had before his fall, made it almost unbearable. All he wanted to do was to be with him, but he fought against himself every day and to ease the pain he would do small things like going to these restaurants or going to parks. Ever so often he would hear tell of a miracle or a kindness that he knew was Aziraphale and it would make him feel content with life the way it was now. That is until he was summoned to be the Harbinger of Armageddon. Why they chose Crowley he does not know, but it really fucked up his plans of staying away from Aziraphale. He could not lose this, the Earth, its pleasures…his angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how they ended up here, apocalypse averted a new world to experience, but somehow still the same. Here they were on the edge of something new and they could both feel it. The past few days had so much pain, but so much reward as well. They were left with one final task to do, a prophesy that needed to be fulfilled. They sat on a bench waiting for the bus to take them back to London and sharing a bottle of wine. It all felt so comfortable and…right. “You could stay at my place…if you like.” “I don’t think my side would like that very much”, Aziraphale answered, already knowing that wasn’t the case. All of Heaven knew about him and Crowley and had already assumed they were together. Uriel had pushed him against a wall calling Crowley his boyfriend, so yeah they defiantly knew. “You don’t have a side anymore. Neither of us do.” With that Aziraphale relented, his silence spoke to his agreement. The bus rolled up and they both got in. Crowley sat down first, taking a seat closest to the window and he was surprised when Aziraphale sat next to him. Aziraphale was on autopilot at this time and wasn’t exactly thinking of the implications of this action. He didn’t like that he had come this far from Heaven and he was questioning not only his relationship with Crowley, but as to why he hadn’t fallen. He had outright disobeyed Heaven, yet he was still an angel. “Maybe there is something to this ineffable plan, maybe she truly had planned this all along”, Aziraphale nearly choked out, because of the tears that started to run down his face. He realized these might have been his first ones and that thought saddened him as well. How long had he held it together and for what? All Heaven had wanted was a fight. They didn’t care about anything else. Crowley with such a softness in his voice said, “Oh Angel I’m sorry we can get you a hotel if you’re not comfor-”, Aziraphale with tears in his eyes grabbed Crowley’s hand cutting him off, “No dear that’s not it. I just have so much to tell you.”, He kissed his knuckles as he finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley was silent the way back to his flat, but he was burning red. They had held hands the entire time and didn’t stop even as they arrived to his door. “M’sorry it’s not as cozy as your bookshop Angel.” “I don’t care about that Crowley. I am here to be with you.” <em>Wow the almost apocalypse had changed a lot huh? Aziraphale is being really open with all of these feelings. </em>They sat on his couch, which wasn’t as comfortable as Aziraphale’s, but it would do. Truthfully, Aziraphale didn’t even notice. They were sitting closer than they ever had now and Aziraphale was still holding Crowley’s hand. “Dear, there are somethings I have to tell you, and some of them will hurt.” “S’okay.” “Well…”, Aziraphale paused, rubbing soothing circles on Crowley’s knuckles. “Spit it out Angel.” “I found out that Heaven took away the memories of the Fallen…and of the memories of them in the angels that remained.” Crowley’s mouth fell open and he stood up, “Yeah…you knew?” Aziraphale did not want this to end up like the bandstand all over again, he didn’t want anger to overtake either of them, they needed to talk this out. “Yes. I found out back in the 60’s. I asked Gabriel about it.” “You what!”, Crowley spun around to face Aziraphale who was still sitting on the couch, wringing is hands together, “Is that why there weren’t surprised to see us there, together?!” “I’m afraid so…”, Aziraphale looked down, trying to avoid Crowley’s gaze, “I didn’t think that it would mean anything to them. They were just questions; everyone is entitled to those.” “No Angel, you’re wrong. Questions are how I ended up here.” Aziraphale looked to him puzzled, and Crowley continued. “I asked a lot of questions back in Heaven. I guess you aren’t supposed to do that sort of thing, not very angelic. Blindly follow I suppose.” “You do remember how you fell, Crowley?” “Nah, not exactly. I know I question God’s plan and what they were doing for sure, but there were…” Crowley swallowed and became cautious of his next words, “other reasons as well.” Crowley again turned away as his face began to turn pink. Aziraphale slowly stood up to make his way over to him, softly laying a hand over his shoulder. Crowley nearly jumped not expecting the contact. “S-sorry.” Aziraphale slowly turned him around looking up at him with eyes half lidded, “You do not have to keep apologizing Dear. It’s okay.” Crowley’s heart began to pound in his chest with this sudden closeness and it was as if everything hit him at once. “No! No, no, no, no, no!” He pulled away and walked to the other side of the room, he said softly now with tears now streaming down his face uncontrollably, “I can’t…I can’t do this to you Aziraphale…I don’t want you to end up like me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale finally understood Crowley’s distance over the centuries. It was all starting to make sense. He might not know the exact reason of Crowley’s fall, but he was starting to get the picture that maybe it was this. Maybe Crowley thought he was tempting him to fall now. “Crowley, Dear…” Aziraphale ever so slowly began to make his way over to Crowley with his hands up to his chest, palms out, “You are not going to make me fall.” That made Crowley pause and he sniffled, “You know?” Aziraphale was only a few feet from him now and he reached out for his hands, “I don’t know the whole story, no, but I’ve an inkling.” He smiled up at Crowley and it was so soft and warm. Crowley could feel the gentleness being shown to him and he was melting. Aziraphale came even closer now, nearly pressed up against him. “Ngk, Azir-” “Shhh, Dear.”, and with that Crowley closed his eyes as Aziraphale tilted upwards to kiss him. It was like a bomb went off, as Crowley pulled away screaming as all of his memories came flooding painfully back to him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the cliffhanger of the last chapter, we are now in Heaven where all of this truly started.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINALLY, we get to Raphael and his time in Heaven. Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: Gas</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       A soft shade of pink fills the landscape encapsulating everything in warmness as a new day begins. A long red haired figure stands on the edge of the clouded ground, looking off into the horizon. They take in a big breath of the air here, sighing with ease. “Raphael! Come on you have duties to get to!” “Yeah, I’ll be there in a second!”, He calls back still looking out over the expansiveness of this place, his green eyes glistened with wonder.  This was normal life here in Heaven, an angel’s duties were mostly to keep heaven running smoothly, but they had the opportunity to also live their own lives here too. Raphael was adventurous, he did his work, but as soon as it was finished he would go explore. Heaven was boundless, and in the time leading up to the creation of Earth, Raphael was tasked to help build the universe that would encompass it. He created stars and nebulas. It was his favorite thing to do; helping to make something so wondrous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are many angels and they don’t all know each other, so from time to time you would be met with a friendly new face. That was something that happened in this period of time. Raphael had just finished work and was taking a walk. This part of heave resembled that of a beach with an expansive ocean that one could not see the end to. The ground was still covered in white clouds, but would slowly morph as one walked upon them. The scenery around would change often as well. The sand was cool, somewhat damp, and he would sink in a little with every step. The air was crisp as it blew his long hair around wildly. It was refreshing though, and he could taste the salt now building on his face. It was unusually quiet today in this place, but he figured it was because Heaven was immense. It wasn’t until after the present time after the apocalypse that he thinks God planned it this way. He saw another figure some ways down the shore, they were sitting on the sand on their elbows holding them up and their feet getting wet with each small wave. Raphael did not recognize this person and figured he would just pass by with a slight nod of recognition and be on his way. He was enjoying his alone time, but when he got there he was struck by a feeling in his chest. He had never felt anything like this before and was slightly concerned, but it also felt good. This figure was slightly shorter than he was with white fluffy hair like the clouds they stood upon. Their features were soft and they wore a serene smile upon their face, enjoying the water tickling their feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice time isn’t it?” Raphael asked as he stood adjacent to the figure. The figure was startled, by the breaking of silence they were enjoying and jumped at the sound. “Oh no! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”, Raphael said as he put his hands out, slightly kneeling now. “No it’s alright. I was just in another world. Please excuse my impoliteness,” they said as they stood up, dusted off their robe, and held a hand out, “Principality Aziraphale. How do you do?” Raphael stumbled on his words for a second before answering, “Er, yes, hello. Raphael. Archangel.” He shook his hand as he looked him directly in his face now. There was such a gentleness to his being that made him alluring. <em>Who is this angel?</em> “Oh! An Archangel! Hello! What are you doing out this way if I might ask?” <em>Oh I sure hope he doesn’t truly think anything special about being an archangel. It’s nothing special really…honestly it’s probably just more work. </em>“Well to be honest Aziraphale, I just like to explore and enjoy all of what the Almighty has made.” Aziraphale excitedly answered as he looked off towards the water, “Yes, it is lovely isn’t it?” They stood there for a moment, neither one of them saying anything and it was if time stood still for a while. Neither of them had a care in the world and they both just felt peace. “Would you like to sit Raphael? The water is very nice.” Raphael turned towards him as his face started to redden and when he decided that he couldn’t really say anything he just nodded. <em>How could he say no to that face?</em> They both sat down in the sand; Raphael was sitting cross-legged and close, but not too close. “I like to come here after my heavenly duties are done. It is nice to get away from time to tim-”, Aziraphale worried he said something wrong as he was in the presence of an archangel, “don’t get me wrong I like the work! I just urgh…” Raphael cut him off with a big laugh as he began to relax, “I get it Aziraphale don’t worry. That’s one of the reasons I come out here too.” They smiled at one another, then sat in silence for a long while. There is no telling how long, but at some point they were both being summoned to their respective duties. “That was nice thank you, Raphael.” “Of course, Aziraphale…”, after a moment Raphael followed with, “maybe we could do it again sometime?” “I would like that very much dear boy!”, with that they were off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first their meetings weren’t exactly planned and were more of, <em>oh hey you’re here too, that’s nice, </em>but eventually that changed and soon enough they were meeting right after their duties were done more frequently knowing where the other would be. They would explore the vast reaches of Heaven together. Then something else changed too, feelings they had never felt before would appear when they were with one another. God had blessed angels with emotions and feelings, but neither of them had felt these before. The warmth, the shortness of breath at times, and in the moments when their celestial bodies would accidently trace one another a flutter would appear. Neither of them thought too much of it, they were too busy enjoying each other’s company to truly be concerned. Times like this didn’t seem to last long enough, and before he knew it Raphael was getting annoyed with that fact. He began questioning things, something only a few other angels at the time had started doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now spending time with other angels wasn’t forbidden by any means and of course it was encouraged, but when it started to effect productivity well then you have a problem. Aziraphale had been working in a section of heaven that grew plants that gave off the most magnificent of scents. See Aziraphale, being a principality, didn’t have duties like helping the Almighty create <em>things</em>, rather he would help nurture what was already made and he was pretty good at it. Aziraphale’s boss was the Archangel Gabriel, but he didn’t speak to him often, but after he started seeing Raphael around more that began to change. In this moment Aziraphale was kneeling, talking to the flowers and it seemed as though all of them turned to face him as he went on about stories of Raphael and his journeys throughout Heaven. “Oh I must tell you of the time we climbed such a tall rock formation, called a mountain. It was lovely. We decided not to fly up because that was too easy and we didn’t want to miss seeing anything on the way up.” He was gesturing with his hands and turning to look around at all of the flowers and plants that were giving him their full attention, “Well, and you’d never guess this, but there was snow that was terribly cold at the top and we were both shivering by this point, but I tell you the view from up there was magnificent.” At this point Gabriel appeared just behind him, standing tall with hands crossed behind his back when he noticed he said, “Hello Gabriel, I was just telling everyone here about some of the adventures I’ve been on recently.” Gabriel’s brow furrowed slightly, “Yes. I actually came to speak to you about that. Come with me.”, and he began walking. A little on edge now with the shortness of his answered Aziraphale apologized to the plants, “Sorry fellows, but I’m sure I’ll be back and then I’ll tell you of the caverns WITHIN the mountain, hmm?”, the flowers seemed to sway with joy as he got up and began to follow suit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel’s overall demeanor was uptight to say the least, but Aziraphale would never say that…to his face. He liked things done a certain way and they would be done as so. “I have heard that you have been spending a lot of time with the Archangel Raphael. Is this true?” Aziraphale was puzzled, but answered, “Yes. We are friends.” “Hmmm”, he replied with tight lips still not looking at Aziraphale. “I’m sorry, it that a problem, Gabriel?” At this Gabriel stopped and turn to look down at Aziraphale, “Not necessarily, but there are rumors.” “Rumors? What rumors?” Gabriel began to walk around him, “Well I guess you haven’t heard but the Almighty isn’t exactly happy with him and his friends; especially Lucifer.” Aziraphale’s mouth became slightly dry and he said quietly, “I see. Maybe I can talk to him then? I could see what’s going on and we can fix it?” Gabriel, looking at some of the plant life around them and said exasperatedly, “No Aziraphale. That’s not why I asked to speak with you. She is upset Aziraphale, don’t you understand? She was on her way to creating a whole new world, with beings She’s calling humans that are somewhat like us, but they’ll have no powers and a world all their own. She has a plan Aziraphale, it is our job not to interfere.” Aziraphale felt heat rising on his face, “And what does that mean for Raphael and the others?” Gabriel plucked a flower and brought it to his face, “She will be casting them out. We have been ordered to stay on stand by for a fight to make sure they leave.”, he dropped the flower to the ground and returned his hands behind his back. Aziraphale’s eyes grew wide and his mouth slightly opened at the news. “What I need you to do Aziraphale, is to keep hanging out with Raphael and after, report back to me. I want to know if he is saying anything about a war or fighting in general. You are to tell me everything. Do you understand?” Aziraphale shut his mouth and his lip began to quiver and his eyes were beginning to blur with tears. He sniffled and nodded, unsure of what else to do. “Very good Aziraphale.”, Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder, slightly squeezed then flew off. Aziraphale crumbled to the ground and began to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happening instantaneously, Raphael was hanging out with his friends after helping to create more stars. “Raph! Great work today!”, Lucifer called out to him. “Awe yeah, thanks”, Raphael answered rather apathetically, “Just another day’s work really. Nothing too special.” “Pfff whatever. Hey we are getting together right now to <em>discuss</em> some things, you should come”, Lucifer said with a wiggle of his eye brow. “Yeah I’ll be there in a bit. I just gotta take care of something real quick.” “Alright, well hurry up!” With that Raphael spread out his pure white wings and flew off. Something had been on his mind and he decided he needed some answers. He soared for what felt like a very, very long time. Questions were rushing through his mind, and what better person to answer them, than the Almighty herself. Eventually, He found himself atop a high mountain and landed. He put his hands together, closed his eyes and began to pray aloud, “Lord. I have some very big questions that need answering. I would really appreciate it if you could talk to me.” After a while when he hadn’t heard anything back, he peaked open one of his eyes. “Hello? I really need your help here.” Still there was nothing, and Raphael started to get angry. He threw his hands down in a huff, “Fine! Forget it! It’s stupid anyway…” As he turned to leave, the scenery changed. He was no longer on the mountain. He was floating in space, surrounded by stars. He gasped as his breath was taking away by the beauty encompassing him. “Raphael. My son.” The voice seemed to ring out from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The tone wasn’t angry or annoyed, but soft. “God?”, Raphael said dumbly as he twirled in this space looking for a source, “I came with some questions.” “I know dear boy. You may ask.” Raphael deciding that there wasn’t an exact source to God’s voice just looked up as he asked, “It is about the Principality, Aziraphale…” All of a sudden he became quite nervous. “Go on.”, the Almighty instructed. “Er- I’m not sure what’s exactly going on. We have been seeing each other a lot recently and I am starting to feel things. I don’t know what to make of it to be honest. I like being with him…like a lot. I don’t know if this is okay. Am I wrong for the way I am feeling Lord?” There was a soft chuckle, “No, my son, no. This is love. I have filled all of you with my love, and now you have learned to also love another. There is nothing wrong with that. You may feel however you may wish. I admit, I must apologize though.” Raphael’s eyes shot up, “What?! Why?” With a sigh the Lord continued, “Unfortunately love, and this love in particular comes with a lot of pain. Your siblings will not understand it. They probably never will, but you my darling and Aziraphale are both very special. I have a plan.” Suspiciously Raphael replied, “What plan?” “Well my dear, it is…ineffable. I couldn’t explain it to you if I tried, and even if I was somehow able to I’m afraid you just couldn’t understand.”  Raphael thought a moment before saying, “Okay, but where does the pain come in? I don’t want Aziraphale to hurt.” After a moment the Lorde replied with, “I’ll let you in on a bit of it in that case and we can talk it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After his talk with God, Raphael was transported back to the mountain. His eyes were red and his throat burned from crying. The cold air that filled his lungs now hurt, but also was a relief to the heat he was feeling inside. There was a knot in his throat that he couldn’t get rid of and his chest hurt with an ache that felt like longing. He decided to fly off to the beach and he hoped that Aziraphale would be there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Free Fall in Absolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The journey to Raphael's Fall and becoming Crowley</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7:</p>
<p>Free Fall in Absolution</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>As Raphael arrived on the beach a red light began to slowly show over the horizons surrounding it. He landed as he saw a figure, most likely Aziraphale, curled up with his hands holding his knees to his chest. Raphael felt an ache in his heart and he began to approach, “Hey…” Aziraphale no longer got startled by Raphael’s sudden appearances, as he usually was waiting for them. There was a sniffle as Aziraphale replied, “Hello Raphael.” <em>I’m going to miss that; the way he says my name. It doesn’t sound as good coming from anyone else.</em> “Angel, I have to talk to you…”, there was a moment of silence, “unless you already know?” “Of course I do!”, Aziraphale yelled. The sharpness in Aziraphale’s voice cut Raphael, but he knew this was from pain, not of anger. He decided to sit next to him, so close that their sides were touching. The warmth made Aziraphale involuntarily move closer, until Raphael put an arm around him. He was shocked by this sudden show of affection and nearly jumped up. “No Raphael! We can’t do this! Heaven is already angry. I am supposed to report everything that happens between us from now on…to Gabriel.” Raphael pulled his arms into himself, “There is nothing wrong with this Aziraphale.” Aziraphale stood up, “And how would you know that?!” “I spoke to the Almighty.” “What?”, Aziraphale said with pain in his voice. “I can’t tell you anything more”, Raphael stood up and walked towards him, “You are going to have to trust me.” Aziraphale put a hand to his mouth as tears started streaming down his face, and Raphael pulled him into a soft hug. “Shhh Shhh, I know. This is all too much to put on us.” Aziraphale just cried as he was being held, but suddenly the redness of the scenery grew darker and sounds of fighting began to ring out.</p>
<p>            Raphael begrudgingly pulled Aziraphale from him at arm’s length as he looked deep into his eyes. He was crying now also, “I know you don’t want to hear this, but I have to go. I have to fall Aziraphale.” “It is going to hurt so much Raphael, please. We can leave this place, find somewhere else to go. I heard the Almighty is creating a new world called Earth, maybe we can go there.” Raphael smiled through his tears, “I’m sorry Angel, but this is my choice now.” He then pulled Aziraphale back in to him, tilted his chin up and kissed him deeply. The kiss itself wasn’t great technically speaking, as it was the first in existence, but it was filled with an intensity neither one of them had felt before. It was as if they were both trying to say everything they needed to through this single action. When they pulled away still crying Raphael spoke, “You have to go to the other angels now Aziraphale. This has to be done this way.” Aziraphale breathed in and just nodded, “Okay.” “Don’t be too worried. I promise I will find you.” They broke their embrace as they unfurled their wings Raphael said, “Never forget my love for you Aziraphale. Trust me.” Aziraphale said, “Of course my dear.” The landscape grew even darker and there was the smell of smoke in the air, with one last look at the other they flew off to their respective sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was most defiantly a war, a war neither of them wanted to fight, but when Aziraphale got to the front lines Gabriel immediately saw him. “Aziraphale! You’re late. Here, this has been given to you by the Almighty herself. Go and fight! We will win!” Aziraphale was handed a sword that when he grabbed it, a crackling fire spread across its surface. He turned from Gabriel to look at the horror that was unfolding. Lucifer was leading a charge of angels to fight with him. From this distance he could not see Raphael, but he knew he was in there somewhere. A gnawing sense of panic came over him, but he knew better than to act on it. The feeling of pain filled the air and the clouds around grew to dark grays and blacks. Rain started to fall here in Heaven and it was as if the Almighty was crying. They were her children after all; all of them, but it had to be done. No angels were dying in this fight; it was only meant to strike them down from Heaven. Though nothing like this had ever happened before, so it was unimaginable and more horrific than any of them could even fathom. Aziraphale didn’t really fight per say. This didn’t mean he was weak by any means, but he didn’t see the point in fighting like this. He also wasn’t exactly looking for Raphael, but he did keep his eyes peeled. He flew around, mostly dodging the other scrimmages going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not want to be here, and he tried to fill his mind with something else, anything else. He began to think of the first time him and Raphael met on the beach. Aziraphale had gone to that beach and was so relived to find that it was empty. He needed a break from Gabriel always hounding him about his work. To be perfectly honest he thought that he was doing a fine job and it was not as if the Lord had told him otherwise. He was just there relaxing and enjoying himself when a voice knocked him out of the comfortable silence. Aziraphale had never met this angel before, he was sure of that. He was also sure that he was beautiful, Raphael is beautiful. The memories of their meetings became the most precious thing he had in his existence, and he collected as many of them as possible after that. His chest was feeling all warm now as he got lost in his memories, but that unexpectedly changed as he felt a white hot pain in his right shoulder blade next to his wing that jarred him out of his thoughts. He crashed to the ground in pain, clenching his teeth as the pain began to spread. Yet another angel he had never met approached him as he tried to get up off of the ground. “Awe yes angel that pain isn’t going to stop”, the figure said with malice. Aziraphale stood up and put both hands on his sword, already tasting blood in his mouth from the fall, reading to fight. The other angel nocked an arrow, “Let’s see who’s faster then, hu-” The angel was thrown off of his feet tumbling down a ways off. “You know I can’t always save you like this Angel?”, Raphael remarked as he shown a smirking smile. He had obviously seen some battle with the blood and bruises on his skin, “Now go, be safe!” He flew off and Aziraphale was still in shock, but he knew he had to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fighting didn’t last much longer after that; both Aziraphale and Raphael had missed most of it with their meeting. Neither of them had a problem with that. The rebelling angels were lined up on the edge of Heaven, which Aziraphale was sure had just been created. There were so many of them, but he eventually found Raphael. He in the middle not too far from Lucifer, “He must have been pretty involved if he is up there with them.”, he thought. When their eyes met, Raphael did a slight nod in recognition then proceeded to look at the ground. Gabriel began to address them now with Uriel, Michael, and Sandalphon flanking him from all sides. “You all have done it this time.” There was a note of enjoyment in his voice that Aziraphale had caught on to. He truly seemed to be enjoying this. “This is coming straight from up top! You all are here forth banished from Heaven for all of eternity”, with this he stood directly in front of Lucifer, who was wearing an angered face. “Do I make myself clear?”, Gabriel said in a hushed tone and a smile on his face. Lucifer proceeded to spit on the ground at Gabriel’s feet, “We don’t want to come back Gabriel, so stop your fucking around and get it done already.” Gabriel was furious, but quickly recovered with a breath as he turned to walk away, “Michael, take out the trash will you?” “Oh with pleasure.” Michael walked up to Lucifer and pushed him off of the edge. The rest of the rebellion followed suit. In the last few moments before willingly jumping off the clouds Raphael looked towards Aziraphale with tears in his eyes and he smiled. It was a blink and he was gone. Aziraphale’s tears poured out of him and the pain in his chest felt unbearable. He collapsed to the ground, pulling at his hair, but as Gabriel was flying over everything stopped. The landscape changed and everything was anew. Aziraphale was no longer crying, there was no longer pain anywhere. All of the angels began looking around questioning, when a voice rang in their heads, “I do this for you my children. This is my will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael hadn’t anticipated the pain and the heat that now ripped through his body, charring his wings black, but he couldn’t help but smile. He thought back to his conversation with God before his last meeting with Aziraphale. <em>“I’ll let you in on a bit of it in that case and we can talk it out.” Raphael listened intently as the Lord spoke, “You see my son, I already know of the rebellion. It was slipped that I am creating a new world, with these beings called humans. They will look like all of you my children, but have no powers. All they will have is what is inside of them. I want you all to love them, even more than you love me. I want you all to put the humans before even myself, for they are that precious.” “Okay, Lord fine, but what does that have to do with Aziraphale and I?” “That’s part of it right there, you didn’t even question what I just said about the humans, rather you were more concerned with Aziraphale and yourself.” “I don’t think I understand Lord…” God said softly, “Dear I told you, you wouldn’t. Look, this rebellion that Lucifer is leading has to happen and you my son, have to fall. I need you on Earth when it is created. You are part of this puzzle and your piece connects to Aziraphale’s. I’ve known before you were even created that you two would find the other. You and him are connected by a love that was there before I even placed it within you. If you love him Raphael, truly love him, you have to trust me. You are going to feel unimaginable pain and your journey will be hard. The love I had given you will be burned out of your body, but his will still remain in some way. You have to trust me Raphael, you both are meant for something great.” Raphael didn’t even have to think about it, “Okay. I’ll do it, as long as you can also promise me that he will never have to fall. If I can shield him from at least that pain, I will.” A warmth in this space embraced him as he finished, “Of course my dear. He is not meant to fall, only you. You have to endure this and come out of it with even more love filling your heart.” Raphael had begun to cry, but he still smiled. “Go on now my son, the time is almost upon us and you have a meeting to get to.” With that Raphael was back on the mountain.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The memory came with a comfort that he could only barely hold on to as he fell. It was getting harder to think straight with all of the pain, but if he couldn’t remember that whole conversation then there was one other thing. He tried to think of Aziraphale, the way he would laugh and the lines on his face showed every well-deserved happy moment in his existence, His genteelness when he would look at Raphael thinking he didn’t know, or their first and last kiss. The softness of his lips and the warm embrace of his body. He tried desperately to hold on to that, but as he got further down into the unknown he was met with a boiling pool of liquid. This was even worse than the fall as it also began to talk his last memory, blinding him with only pain. He tried to cry out but the yellow-orange liquid filled his lungs scolding his insides. He was finally able to pull himself from the pool, dragging himself along the rocky ground, coughing up the fluid from the pool. His eyes felt like they were melting as he tried to look around through the smoke. It was then that he noticed the blackness of his nails, “No, no, no, no, please God no!”, he continued to survey his body. He found black scales that were forming their way through his skin, and he cried out in pain as they did so. His wings were black now from the flames and his skin was inflamed and hard where they connected. He wanted to still himself away from this awfulness, he needed to, to stay sane, but when he tried to recall his memories they were gone; burned into ash as the rest of his angelic self. He didn’t know why he was so upset, this was his choice after all, but he couldn’t help the burning tears coming from his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be centuries before Raphael, now Crowley would regain his memories. In the present he now stood up from his crouched position where pain again had ripped through him. He had to relive his fall and all of its painful details. He looked up to Aziraphale, who seemed to be grabbing his head with his eyes closed as he stood dizzily in front of him. The pain subsided for Crowley as the last of his memories were replaced, he nearly whispered, “Aziraphale…” Aziraphale, finally able to steady himself, “Oh my dear I am so sorry!”, He said as he jumped to the ground into Crowley’s awaiting arms, he said peppering kisses to his face, “I saw everything. I know it all. I’ve loved you before and I’ll always love you!” “Alright Angel don’t get all sappy with me now.”, Crowley said with a smile as he was truly enjoying this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the rest of their night recounting their time spent in Heaven, laughing and drinking. Crowley hadn’t felt so happy since and a smile never left Aziraphale’s face. “Now dear boy, before we continue this oh so joyous night, I am afraid we do have business to attend to.” Crowley groaned, “Ugh this is so stupid. <em>They </em>are so stupid! They lost they should just give up.” “Hmph”, was the only reply Crowley received as Aziraphale stood up. “We have eternity to look forward to now Dear, we just have to finish this one thing.”, Aziraphale said with a slightly pleading voice. “Fine.” Crowley said with a growl. “Alright I have a plan. The prophecy does say to choose our faces wisely, so I believe that means we can’t look like ourselves.” “Ngk.” “Well then we should switch bodies, yes?” Crowley nodded his head thinking it over, “Yeah, that’ll do.”  “Great, we have a plan now, which we can get to later, or…” Aziraphale sat back down next to Crowley, slowly walking his fingers up his thigh, now whispering in his ear, “We could see how they work out during…” Crowley gulped as heat spread throughout his body, reaching his face, making his cheeks red. “I have loved you for so long Crowley, let me show you how much.”, with that Aziraphale stood up with his hand out waiting. “Er-ugh yeah, yeah sounds good.” Crowley stammered out as he took Aziraphale’s hand as he started to lead him to the back room towards his bed room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Expansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Execution time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry it took so long and the chapter isn't very long. I am writing the next chapter right now, but with everything going on in the world right now it's been hard to sit and write. Hope it's alright, enjoy and the next one will be up sooner rather than later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8:</p>
<p>Expansion</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           They woke up, tangled in sheets and each other the next morning. They didn’t need to sleep, but last night was a bit exhausting to say the least. Crowley had slept before, but he wasn’t sure if Aziraphale ever had. He was the first to wake up, the morning light was showing through the small part in the red curtains. There was a soft light illuminating Aziraphale’s back that truly made him look angelic. He was breathing softly and his face was relaxed as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Unfortunately, Crowley knew it was far from the truth, especially today and he knew he had to wake Aziraphale soon, but he couldn’t help indulging himself for at least a moment more. A warmth filled the space and a familiar fire now burned in Crowley’s chest as he murmured, “Thank you…thank you for my angel.” Crowley then leaned over pressing a small kiss to Aziraphale’s check and slowly traced his fingers down his side, “Time to get up my Angel. We have to get to work.” Aziraphale stirred and smiled softly, “You’re up early dear…Wait. I fell asleep?!” Crowley laughed, “Well we did have quite a vigorous night,” he wiggled his eyebrows with snake eyes in full view. “HUSH!”, Aziraphale exclaimed with a smile and leaned over to kiss him deeply. “You are right though; we better get to it. Are you ready?” “Oh to be inside you…again.” “CROWLEY!” They both laughed. “Okay, okay let’s get on with it.”, Crowley finally yielded. They grabbed each other’s hands and melded into the other. Aziraphale snapped clothes on, now in Crowley’s body and Crowley followed suit, “Better get to the shop, I will meet you at the park later as to not look suspicious.” “Right…might have a little fun with you beforehand though.” “You truly are a wily serpent, aren’t you?” “That’s what they call me.”, and with that he was off to the bookshop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Crowley had expected to find the bookshop in ruins, then again the world had been restarted. There was no telling what was going to be the same; he certainly wasn’t. He stood outside the shop looking at it intensely, studying every feature on the outside before walking in. As he passed the piles upon piles of books, he looked for anything amiss, but found nothing, except for the new addition of The Just William series, by Richmal Crompton. “Those are new”, Crowley pointedly said with crook of his head. He continued through the shop, wanting to check every nook to make sure, for Aziraphale’s sake. He had been in the shop alone before, but it was different after everything that had happened. Crowley walked around taking in as much as possible, he could feel Aziraphale here, and the comfort in that fact sated any worries he had. He idly thought as he run a finger through the dust of one of the book adorned tables, “After today they would be free”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Aziraphale spent his time in Crowley’s flat, mostly exploring. He had never really been inside before. Crowley always seemed to prefer meeting up at the bookshop. His flat was quite sparse, but there were defiantly some key features that caught Aziraphale’s attention. Firstly, the statues; there was one that showed a presumably angel and demon…wrestling.... Aziraphale thought it odd, but kept moving along until he got to the large eagle statue that he recognized from the Blitz. He gasped, he couldn’t believe Crowley had kept it. That was the night Aziraphale had truly fallen for Crowley, before the gaining back of his memories. He touched it and saw the scorch marks, and he knew it was the exact one. His heart filled with warmth and he smiled as he continued to walk around. He came to a room filled with luxurious plants. They had been so well taken care of. “How have I known you for so long and not known that you gardened my dear.”, he spoke as he ran his fingers through the leaves of the plants as he walked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            They had both expected to be “judged” by their respective sectors, but they didn’t know how. They only hoped that switching bodies would be enough. Aziraphale was in Hell and he was about to let loose. He had decided to play up Crowley as much as possible; he could only dream of how he truly acted around his superiors. He imagined that in true Crowley form, he was always snarky and confident even here. “Nice place you got here, could do with some nice house plants”, for a moment Aziraphale wondered if they knew about Crowley’s hobby, but he could not show any sign of hesitation in his words. Whatever they had planned, he was ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            In Heaven, Crowley had been tied to a chair. <em>There is no way that this could truly hold Aziraphale, but knowing him, he’d just sit here and bare it. </em>Crowley knows Aziraphale well enough to surmise that he would try to talk his way out of this. “We’re supposed to be the good guys, for Heaven’s sake. The greater good-”, he was cut off by Gabriel, “Don’t talk to me about the greater good Sunshine. I’m the Archangel-fucking-Gabriel.” The venom in his voice did not go unnoticed and rage started to boil in Crowley, “How dare he talk to Aziraphale that way. He obviously has no respect for him,” He thought as he remembered his regained memories as well, “Oh fuck this guy.” Crowley knew he couldn’t act on his anger, and snapped himself out of his thoughts. “Well, may we meet on a better occasion.”, and in true Aziraphale fashion he straightened his clothes before walking into the hell fire. It felt good, the warmth of the flames licked up his body, expelling any remaining stress. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief, cracking his neck as he relished in this feeling. When he reopened his eyes he thought, <em>fuck it</em>, and blew fire towards Gabriel and the rest of the angels watching. He finished with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Holy water of course. That’s why they had to be in the other’s body. He couldn’t believe that the Archangel Michael was cooperating with them though. That had definitely been a surprise, but it only made this more fun. He wanted to be as irritating as possible, asking for a rubber duck, making Michael miracle him a towel, it was all rather fun. Then it was over, he snapped his clothes back on and they met in Berkeley Square. Neither of them were trying very hard to act like the other, assuming that they were going to be left alone from now on…at least for a while. They switched back into their bodies, it was nice being back. With a small temptation, Crowley asked Aziraphale to lunch. Aziraphale thought the Ritz was the most appropriate to celebrate the true create of their own side. When they arrived, it was hand in hand. They were not strangers here, they were even some of the first guest when it opened back in 1906, but this was the first time they were truly together. They cheered their glasses to the world and without saying it, to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has been a couple of years after their night at the Ritz. Crowley and Aziraphale now have a lovely home together in South Downs, but they learn of a plan to attack Earth. They are realizing that their cozy life on Earth and with each other may be coming to an end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9:</p>
<p>Fusion</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a couple of years since that night in the Ritz, and it hadn’t felt right to leave one another, so after talking it out a bit, they decided to get a cottage in South Downs. It was small, but cozy. Aziraphale had moved his bookshop here; it was also smaller but it was packed to the brim with books as always. The odd customer would come in every now and again, but with the same irregular hours he was able to enjoy the comfort of the books himself. Crowley now had a beautiful garden that he tended to regularly. They were known around the village as well. They had a café they would frequent, and Aziraphale would smile and wave at the neighbors. It was nice. This morning, the smell of something sweet woke Crowley. He yawned and sat up. It was a cold, rainy morning. The inside of the house was cast in a grey-blue light and it seemed as if Aziraphale had lit some candles casting a contrasting orange in the hall way. Crowley sat for a moment taking in the sounds of the rain, and the sweet aroma coming from down stairs. He had never felt this at peace before, but even now, after all this time, he felt like this would all get ripped away. He shook his head of the thought and sleepily padded down stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale was in the kitchen dressed in a matching blue pajama set, that Crowley insisted he get, and he had to admit they were comfortable. This morning he was making crepes, another thing Crowley insisted they learn to do, and while he rarely ate, he would on occasion. He loved to see the smile of delight on Aziraphale’s face when he did so. He would however drink ghastly amount of coffee, so Aziraphale knew to make a whole pot every morning, and throughout the day. Crowley walked up behind Aziraphale, gently kissing the back of his neck and hugging him close. Aziraphale smiled and said, “Good morning Darling. How’d you sleep?” Crowley spoke into his back, “’snot enough. Come back to bed.” Aziraphale laughed, putting down the knife he had been holding as he was cutting strawberries and turned around in Crowley’s arms, “We can’t stay in bed all day Dear.” He kissed Crowley deeply after finishing his sentence. “You can’t kiss me like that Angel and expect me to change my mind about going to bed.”, Crowley said with a smirk, pushing Aziraphale into the counter, and grinding into him. A soft moan escaped Aziraphale with the sudden intimacy of the situation. He was already starting to feel hot as Crowley kissed his neck. “Come on Angel, let me tempt you back to bed”, Crowley finished with a light bite just under Aziraphale’s ear. Just then the doorbell shocked them out of their blurring haze. “Oh who could that be?”, Aziraphale said with annoyance. He snapped and was in his usual clothes, though he had “modernized” them a little. He now wore light grey slacks that were slimmer fit now, a vest, and bow tie, and he had begun to roll up his sleeves as well. The was as casual as he had ever been. He was finally comfortable, truly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale opened the door and to his shock, stood Adam Young and his dog. He looked mostly the same, but had gotten taller. “Hey…you guys helped back when the world almost ended that one time right?” Aziraphale stumbled on his words, “Uh, yes?” “May I come in?” “Oh yes! Sorry, you must be terribly cold and wet. Come in, come in. Crowley, Dear, we uh…have guests.” Aziraphale offered to take Adam’s coat and lead him and Dog over to the couch in the living room. Dog sat on the ground at Adam’s side obediently. “Would you like something to eat? I can make a pot of tea as well.” Adam looked like he needed to say something, but instead he said, “Oh…no thank you. I really just need to talk to you guys.” Crowley finally emerged from the kitchen, now donning his signature sunglasses, skinny black jeans, but still wearing his t-shirt from the night before.  “Ey, what are you doing here?”, said Crowley as he plopped down on the opposing couch next to Aziraphale. “Crowley!”, Aziraphale chided. “What? ‘m jus askin’ ”, Crowley retorted, crossing his arms, “Well kid?” “I think there is going to be another attack to the World.” Aziraphale and Crowley immediately looked to one another and sat up straighter. Silence hung over the room like a guillotine blade. Aziraphale spoke first leaning towards Adam, “How did you find this out dear fellow?” Adam sighed, “The angels and demons assume I can’t still hear them, but I have since I awoke to my powers. Recently they have been meeting more often, and they’re still mad about not having their war. I think they are teaming up…” Crowley’s mouth had fallen open and his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. Aziraphale noticed and put his hand on Crowley’s leg, which snapped him out of it. Aziraphale gave him a soft smile, but it failed to mask the worry in his eyes. Adam spoke again, “I don’t know what to do exactly, or when this going to happen, but I knew you guys would help…so I came to find you.” Crowley now spoke, “Er- and how did you do that exactly?” “I can sense you? I guess that’s how I can put it.” “Wait, you aren’t human?!”, Aziraphale interjected. Adam chuckled, “Oh no. I guess you guys can’t sense me then. My powers aren’t as strong as they were back then, but I still have them.”, he looked towards Dog and patted his head, “So, you’ll help, right?” Aziraphale had looked away, his shoulders had slumped, and he was radiating worry. Crowley spoke up, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand still on his leg, “Of course. This is our home too.” Aziraphale looked back, catching Crowley’s eyes. He looked so certain of himself and it filled Aziraphale’s heart with courage and pride. Aziraphale nodded his head, “Jolly good! We shall come up with a plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in Heaven stood an angry Gabriel staring out of the window. He had been angry since the day Aziraphale walked through Hellfire and out the door. He shoulders were tense and he was grimacing, when a light hand touched his shoulder snapping him out of this thoughts. “Michael!”, Gabriel nearly screamed, “You frightened me.” Michael pulling out a clipboard and pen, “Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that we have everything set up and ready to go. Our new allies have sent word that they are prepared at any moment to march up to Earth.” “Brilliant!”, Gabriel said elated, “Soon we will have our war and revenge on those traitors. If the Antichrist isn’t going to go his job of ending the world, then we will just have to do it for him.” “Of course sir, but do we even know how to deal with the traitors? We know according to Hell, the demon Crowley survived holy water. I saw it for myself.”  A smile grew on Gabriel’s face, “I have an idea as to why that is as well. Let’s just say, I believe things will be different when they have no warning.” “What of the humans?” “They are unimportant and are fragile. They are no match for us.” Michael scribbled something down, “Alright sir. One last question, how soon after are we to launch our attack on Hell?” Gabriel’s hands balled into tight fists as he said through gritted teeth, “The very instant the last human is dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The rain had let up and the sun was starting to set as Adam was leaving; Aziraphale was wishing him well while closing the door; after he stood there with one hand on the door knob and the other resting flat against it. He was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. He heard a crash from the living room and as he looked up he saw Crowley walking angrily upstairs. “Bollocks!” Just before he slammed the door to their room he snapped his fingers, presumably to fix whatever he had broken. Aziraphale knew this was not going to be easy, for either of them. They were going to most likely have to fight their entire family, defending the world from their destruction. It was a tall order and he knew it wasn’t looking good for their side right now. He walked up the stairs and lightly knocked on the door, “Crowley, Dear, come on let’s talk.” The room was dark, but with the remaining light from the window Aziraphale could make out Crowley’s form curled in the corner. He slowly made his way over to him, running his hand down his back trying to sooth him. Crowley had tucked his head into his crossed arms and his knees were at his chest, his body shook as the tears became more intense. “I knew this wouldn’t last!”, he sniffled. Aziraphale knew Crowley had been waiting for this to happen. He could always feel his slight hesitation. He knew that Crowley loved him of course, but the thought of his memory, Aziraphale, being ripped away again really got to him. There were many nights where Crowley would lament his fear, and all Aziraphale could do was reassure him that no matter what happened they would make it through. That is what he had to do now. “Crowley”, Aziraphale said in soft but firm tone. Crowley looked up at him, eyes red and puffed from tears. “My wily serpent, you think I am going to let anyone take this away from us that easy?” Crowley smiled softly, “Guess not…” “I am the Principality Aziraphale, guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden, and of my partner!” Aziraphale stated confidently. He was truly beaming in this moment. Crowley looked on in awe. “We are going to save the world and each other…again.” Crowley gazed off for a moment thinking, took a breath, and looked back into Aziraphale’s eyes, “They really should get to thanking us.” Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him deeply, smiling as he did so. “What a peculiar sight that would be. Praising an angel and a demon, lovers. Humans wouldn’t know what to do!” They both laughed and while it was genuine, it was coated in worry for what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Supernovae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war is on the horizon, and Crowley's nerves are getting to him. He considers going for a drive at the behest of Aziraphale, they really need to get a set plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update. To be completely honest I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this story, then the world became shittier and I had to get another job that's been kicking my ass. Anyways, i hope it was worth the wait and I will do my best to start updating more. Thank you for your patience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10: Supernovae</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Crowley didn’t sleep much that night, sleep had been such a crutch for him before. When things got to feeling too much, he would sleep, hoping that his dreams would chase away his worries, but this…this was different. This was something he would have to face head on. Aziraphale was laying with his head on Crowley’s chest, breathing softly. Crowley looked down at him, making his heart swell; this was the reason he had to face this head on. He and Aziraphale would stand side by side, <em>against Heaven, Hell, and even God herself if it comes down to it, </em>he thought to himself with determination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the sun rose the next morning and they both reluctantly got out of bed, Crowley decided he needed a bit of a drive to reset himself. “Dear, I am not sure that is a good idea. If Heaven and Hell are truly working together, we really shouldn’t be apart much if we can help it.”, Aziraphale said as Crowley was readying himself to leave out of the door. “I know Angel, but we can’t upend our lives because of them. We have always known this was going to happen, right? You said it yourself, you are the Guardian of the Easter Gate and now me, yeah?” Aziraphale shuffled a bit on his feet, “Well yes but-” He was cut off by Crowley wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace, “I’ll be fine Angel and I will be right back. Jus need a sec.”, he finished with a kiss you Aziraphale’s cheek as he turned to leave out of the door, grabbing a leather jacket that was on the hook as he did so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale heard the grumble of the Bentley roar to life and the tires screech as Crowley peeled put of their driveway. He sighed, “Please look over him, Lord. He is still one of your children.” He decided he needed to busy himself and try not to worry about his demon, so he decided he would just start cooking a menagerie of dishes. Just as he was about to get started he felt a presence behind him. He chuckled as he began to turn around, “Did you forget something Dear…”, but as he did so he realized it wasn’t Crowley behind him. “Gabriel.” “Aziraphale! Truly it has been too long. We have loads of catching up to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley knew that separating hadn’t been the best of ideas, but he wouldn’t be any good until he truly calmed his nerves the best way he knew how. Queen’s Love Me Like There’s No Tomorrow started to play instantly. Crowley grumbled, “Of course.” <em>You had to kill the conversation. You always had the upper hand… </em>Decidedly leaving it alone he pressed his foot to the gas pedal leaving tire tracks and a bit of smoke behind him. He made a mental note to miracle that away when he got back, as Aziraphale would get that pouty look on his face when he sees it. “Aziraphale…”, the words fell out of his mouth as the song continued. <em>Love me like there’s no tomorrow. Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it. This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over, but today just love me like there’s no tomorrow. </em>Crowley hadn’t noticed the warm tear rolling down his cheek. He didn’t want this to end and of course he would fight, but there was a part of him that was still scratching at the back of his brain telling him to prepare of the end. He shook his head, closing his eyes he grabbed the wheel hard enough to whiten his knuckles, “NO! I will not give up on Aziraphale!”, as he looked up he saw a figure in the road and swerved the Bentley, going off of the road and into a tree. A terrible crunch sounded throughout the desolate road he found himself in. “Shit…” he said as he touched his bleeding forehead, he crawled out and as he was about to go yell at who ever had been in the road he found himself being flung into another tree, knocking the wind out of him. “Crowley, the traitor.”, an all too familiar voice called out. As he looked up from where he had been thrown he saw three figures. Dagon on the left, Hastur on the right with a shit-eating grin, and Lord Beelzebub in the middle. “We’ve come to have a little word with you.” “Shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel now stood in front of Aziraphale, smiling his big, fake Hollywood smile. It sent a white hot rage through Aziraphale, his face grew red with it, and his hands clenched, with gritted teeth he spoke again, “What do you want.” “Aziraphale, is that anyway to speak to an old colleague?”, Gabriel said covertly, “I just came here to talk, and you haven’t even offered me tea or even a place to sit.” “You don’t drink tea. You don’t want to sully your celestial body right? Yet you invade my home, the home a share with a demon, MY demon, and expect hospitality? You tried to kill me, to kill us. I am sorry, but you are not welcome here. I am going to have to ask you to leave right now.” Gabriel’s smile faltered for just a moment, before he readjusted, “I see. That’s how it’s going to be I see. I only came back here to offer you to join us. You will be forgiven for…”, he looked around the room and gestured, “everything.” Aziraphale in a cold, anger filled voice, “There is nothing I need to be forgiven for. Leave.” “Are you truly willing to give up this one last change for forgiveness for a filthy demon? How can you think there is nothing you have done that needs forgiveness? I can’t understand how you haven’t fallen.” Aziraphale was now shaking in anger, trying to hold himself together, but he felt his seams coming apart. “An Angel and a demon that just can’t work. You have defiled your entire being Aziraphale. You cannot truly love-” That was it. It was the last straw, Aziraphale looked up at Gabriel, eyes glowing as more began to materialize over his body. He unfurled his wings that became two of his usual feathers and four more made of an ethereal light and he began to float off of the ground, anger tearing through him. His halo became three intertwined above his head hot with white flames. He spoke in a cacophony of voices that thundered through the room, “Leave this place at once. My Crowley’s name is never again to grace your tongue. We have made a life here. This is ours and we will fight for it.” Gabriel only looked up to him with a smirk, “Okay, okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”, and with that he was gone. Aziraphale crumbled to the ground, breathing heavily, “Oh dear…”, he surveyed the room as it was a mess, “I didn’t mean to lose control like that. I’ll need to clean all of this up.” He started to regain composure and with a sharp gasp he cried out, “Crowley!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley was now bloodied and beaten into the ground, each of them had taken turned hitting him. They were laughing as they did so, calling him a traitor, and angel-fucker. “To think you could get any lower then you already were!”, Hastur spit on him, “You are nothing and it looks like you have to be reminded of that!” Hastur turned to leave as he kicked Crowley’s side, “Oh and don’t you worry that little angel of yours is going to get his too.” Crowley’s eyes shot open, piercing yellow, his fangs grew as did his nails. His fingertips grew black and scales began appearing over his body as he roared thrusting his broken body towards Hastur ready to strike, but when he was inches away from clawing him he was punch in the gut with such ferocity that it sent him flying back to where he had begun. “Now, now, that’s not very sporting. I mean even for a demon that is a cheap shot.”, Gabriel grinned looking down at him. Crowley’s head burned with pain and his eyes were swollen, blurring his vision. He tried to heal himself over and over, but to no avail. “Oh that isn’t going to work right now, snake”, Gabriel said, “I am an arch angel. You have no idea of the power I wield, but you will.” He grabbed Crowley by his torn shirt so that they were at eye level now. “You aren’t going to fight and I’ll tell you why.” Crowley was desperately clawing at Gabriel’s hand, trying to pry himself away, <em>I just need a second that’s it! I can get back to Aziraphale, but I need a breather. This wounds are</em> <em>doing a number on me and my power. JUST ONE SECOND! </em>Gabriel jerked him forward, “If you keep fighting, I will kill Aziraphale.” Crowley stopped and looked with worried eyes to Gabriel, “You can’t…you won’t. What would God say? You’ll fall!” Crowley’s face was met with a hard punch knocking his head backward, sending his mind spinning as he tried to focus. “Filth! Did I say you could speak? Hmmm maybe I misjudged what Aziraphale means to you, oh well,” Gabriel said as he began to lift the hand not holding onto Crowley, ready to snap his fingers, “I guess we don’t need him…” Crowley’s eyes grew as big as his swollen lids would allow, “Nnnnnnnnooo! Okay, okay. Just please don’t hurt Aziraphale. Do whatever you want to me, but please leave him out of this. It was me I was tempting him this whole time, I swear! I’ve been whispering in his ear!” Gabriel smiled an evil smile as his purple eyes began to shine, “Very good. Stay this cooperative and no harm will come to him.” Crowley nodded as tears mixing with the blood on his face fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then, you’ll keep him in Heaven yeah? Torture him right, show him the wrath of god and all of that?” Beelzebub interjected. “Oh he will know the true meaning of wrath when I am through with him.” “And the angel?” Gabriel looked over, “Oh don’t worry about Aziraphale, he isn’t strong enough to take down Heaven and Hell. Trust me this will be the most hurtful to him. I just left their little house and already he was all frazzled, thinking he could scare me. Come to think of it, he’ll be here any second no- ah look right on time” Aziraphale materialized on the road, “Crowley!”, he was beginning to glow again. Gabriel whispered to Crowley, “Tell him to stop, or I will kill him right now in front of you.” Crowley’s sobbing grew as he yelled, “Get out of here Aziraphale! Go!” Aziraphale could now see Crowley in Gabriel’s hand, all he could register was the blood covering him and his fists clenched at his sides as he fought to keep control, “Crowley don’t do this! We have a chance Crowley, please!”, he said with a hitch in his voice. “Crowley swallowed what was mostly blood and coughed out, “Let me do this for you Aziraphale. Let me do this for you! I’ll be the guardian now”, he tried to smile with those last words. Gabriel shook Crowley saying, “Okay that’s enough of that”, he looked over to acknowledge Aziraphale. The three demons where between them, ready to fight, though Gabriel knew he could probably take them, but that wasn’t part of the plan. “You heard him Aziraphale,” he called out, “Do not interfere. He wants this. I expect you to stand aside now.” Aziraphale was conflicted as he assessed the situation before him as quickly as he could. There really wasn’t much he could do, that wouldn’t get Crowley immediately killed by Gabriel’s hand. The glow of his body slowly faded as his head fell. “There we are, good boy. Time to go, lots of plans I have to make sure are in order.”, and with that he was gone, along with the demons, presumably to get ready for their war. Just before they left Aziraphale felt a warmth in his heart as he heard the thought from Crowley come through, <em>And even now I would fall for you, I love you.</em> It broke him, he fell to his knees in the street. He wrapped his arms around his torso as he cried out, tears streaming down his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>